


The First Secret

by silver_shadowstorm



Series: Warlock's Stories [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hidden Talent, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_shadowstorm/pseuds/silver_shadowstorm
Summary: After a rough patrol, the knights head home and find one of Merlin's many secrets.





	The First Secret

**Author's Note:**

> In the episode where Arthur finally gets Excalibur, Merlin is shown to be an amazing storyteller - I mean, come on! How he told the Legend of the Fallen Kings and everything was great. So, I decided to expand a bit on that. This piece is set in an AU where Morgana is not evil, Lancelot is not a shade (or dead) and Arthur and Gwen were never together. Other than that... in no specific time whatsoever.

The Knights and the Prince were passing through the gates of the lower town, battered and bruised as they returned from an eventful patrol - having found a vicious gang of bandits -  when Gwaine saw a black mop of unruly hair and a red neckerchief in the near distance. Said mop of hair stood by a bonfire, casting shadows of forest animals and occasionally throwing something into the fire that would make it change color as it burned. He wasn’t the only one to notice, for soon Arthur was leading them towards Merlin and the group of children staring at him in awe. 

 

As they approached, they head his voice, gentle and soft and so incredibly attractive, as he spun worlds of adventure with his words. Back and forth he moved, changing the casted shadows, making them transform into a new creature each time. His eyes shone with gold, reflecting the fire, reflecting a happiness he had yet to show around them. He kept at his storytelling, enrapturing his young crowd and their parents as they came back from their work. Some brought out water and others brought out small amounts of food they began sharing amongst themselves. One particular parent worked at the castle kitchens and was lucky enough to bring a few of the leftovers from the feast the previous night. The Knights, despite their injuries, decided to come sit before their friend as he told the tale of a fox and a stag. Merlin smiled shyly at them at the end of his story when the parents and the children had left for their homes, picking up his satchel filled with herbs for Gaius; taking note of their injuries to decide which poultices and tinctures he should procure. 

 

“Merlin, you could make the bards run for their money with tales like those,” Arthur said in a mocking tone that couldn’t entirely hide his awe completely as he pulled Merlin in a headlock, ruffling his hair before letting him go. 

 

“The court is too pompous an audience for me,  _ sire _ . I get a real challenge with children, at least,” he laughed brightly, walking alongside them until Percival pulled him onto his horse by his collar, making the other knights laugh. Merlin joined in, grateful for the lift.

 

“Since when do you tell stories, Merlin? And the Stag and the Fox? I’ve never heard one like it.” Lancelot called from his horse, a gentle smile on his face. Merlin’s expression became bashful, pink tinging his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

 

“There’s not much to do back in Ealdor, so I would listen to my mother as she told stories to me and the children. Then I started making up my own and telling them to pass the time. That one I made up a few years ago.”

 

The knights smiled fondly. 

 

“Well then, now we know of someone to entertain us when we go on long patrols,” said Elyan with a grin, “without the terrible tavern stories. I’m bored of those already.” The others laughed at Gwaine’s sputtering disagreements. 

 

“I’ll have you know that you are privy to only the most epic of tavern stories in all the Five Kingdoms!” They rolled their eyes, some snickering and shoving Gwaine’s shoulders playfully.

 

“Merlin, why have you never told us any of your tales? They certainly lighten the mood and brighten the heart,” regaled Percival. He remembered telling those tales himself to his family, a long time ago. Hearing Merlin entrance the Lower Town’s children brought back fond memories of a cherished time, lifting his spirits. _ It would be nice _ , he thought,  _ to keep hearing them in the future. _

 

“I don’t know, you don’t seem like the type to enjoy children’s stories. Thought you’d just make fun of me for liking them,” Merlin looked a bit bashful as he answered. He noticed however, that none of the Knights were laughing, and that they looked … regretful? Leon’s brows were furrowed sadly, knowing that maybe, had they found out another way, they would have laughed and teased. That they found Merlin recounting children’s tales as the kids waited for their parents to return from work made them realize that even though they might’ve teased him, they would still enjoy his gift.

 

“Only kidding,  _ Mer _ lin. Don’t take it so seriously, it’s not a slight to your idiot self.” Arthur - as much as he tried (though it’s not like he really wanted to) - could not keep the admiration from creeping into his voice. Keeping children entertained and out of trouble was no small feat. Doing it without that chore being bestowed on one was to be commended. It showed how much Merlin cared for Camelot’s people, especially since it was Merlin’s day off. Merlin almost opened his mouth to complain, but thought it better, that’s the most he would get out of Arthur.

 

“It’s actually been quite a while since the last one. Usually I tell them to the kids throwing rotten produce at me hoping that they will like them and get distracted,” Merlin clicked his tongue, tone turning joking, “normally works, but if I mess up, well. You’ve seen what happens.” Another round of laughter continued. Lancelot convinced Merlin to tell them another story as they rode towards the castle. The other Knights cheered on him until Merlin decided to indulge them.

 

From then on, whenever it was just the seven of them, Merlin would regale them with stories of his childhood or the ones he made up just for them as they returned home from Patrols and Missions. The stories became a symbol: they were returning home safe.

 


End file.
